The mineral water bottle in current technology, including bottle and bottle top, wherein the bottle has an opening, while outside the opening has screw thread, and inside the bottle top has screw thread, so that the bottle top has a liquid-tight manner connection with the bottle. The mineral water bottle has merits with simple structure, low cost and portable. However, this mineral water bottle has single feature, which unable to meet people's needs.